Skazy
by Zoe125
Summary: Drarry. Dziesięc lat po skończeniu Hogwartu Harry pracuje jako auror, ale świat czarodziejski nie jest już tym samym światem. Nie spodziewa się, że w jego spokojne życie wkroczy nagle Draco Malfoy.


Tuż przed północą Harry otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania.  
Teleportował się publicznym świstoklikiem dwie ulice dalej, a następnie przeszedł, zataczając się ze zmęczenia, ten krótki dystans, który dzielił go od domu. Czerwcowa noc była ciepła i dość jasna, wszędzie wokół kręcili się lekko ubrani młodzi ludzie. Jednak Harry, który spędził ostatnich dziewięć tygodni w upalnej Brazylii, czuł przenikający go chłód. Owinął się szczelniej szatą i przeszedł przez ulicę, cały czas trzymając dłoń zaciśniętą na różdżce. Nie była to paranoja, raczej wyćwiczona czujność aurora, w dodatku poparta doświadczeniem.  
Tuz obok przeszła grupka młodych czarownic. Jedna z nich otarła się o jego ramię, pozostawiając za sobą mocny zapach perfum. Harry skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Był tak zmęczony, że drażniły go wszelkie zapachy, hałasy i silne światła. W skroniach pulsowało mu tępym bólem. Poczuł lekkie mdłości i przyspieszył kroku. W kilku susach pokonał schody i z westchnieniem ulgi stanął w drzwiach swojego mieszkania na poddaszu.  
Przez chwilę stał w progu, napawając się widokiem ciemnego, pustego wnętrza. Mógł oczywiście wybrać prostszy sposób — teleportować się z biura aurorów prosto do kominka w swoim pokoju. Stamtąd miałby do pokonania jakieś dwa metry do łóżka. Jednak Harry nigdy tego nie robił. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do domu, czy to z pracy, czy z podróży, korzystał z publicznego świstoklika, a potem przemierzał pieszo dwie ulice, wspinał się na schody i otwierał drzwi. Gdy ktoś pytał, dlaczego w ten sposób utrudnia sobie życie, wzruszał ramionami i odpowiadał: „A, tak jakoś. Lubię spacerować". Bo trudno było wyjaśnić uczucie, jakiego doznawał, otwierając drzwi. Tylko wtedy miał wrażenie, że naprawdę wraca.  
Do domu.  
Pierwsze kroki skierował do kuchni. Zawsze tak robił. Kuchnia kojarzyła mu się z czymś miłym, ciepłym i przytulnym. Pamiętał wakacje spędzane w Norze czy te krótkie dni, kiedy razem z rodziną Weasleyów spędzał krótkie — zbyt krótkie — dni na Grimmauld Place. Rudowłosa gromadka wesoło okupywała kuchenny stół, jedząc, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Pani Weasley biegała jak w ukropie, w obawie, że ktoś mógłby wstać od stołu głodny. Ron pochłaniał wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu jego długich rąk, odpierając zarzuty Hermiony o żarłoczność. Ginny ukradkiem karmiła Krzywołapa. Fred i George płatali dowcipy sąsiadom albo omawiali półszeptem szczegóły dotyczące Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Pan Weasley rozkoszował się odpoczynkiem po pracy albo drzemał na krześle.  
Jego kuchnia była nieco inna. Nie było różnokolorowych filiżanek ani wyszczerbionych kubków, słoików z przyprawami ani długiego stołu, mogącego pomieścić liczną rodzinę. Gdyby się ożenił, zapewne kupiłby większy stół i komplet zastawy stołowej. Póki zaś był kawalerem, wystarczała mu prosta funkcjonalność mebli, łatwych do utrzymania w ładzie i czystości. Harry usiadł przy stole, nie trudząc się zapalaniem światła. Bijące z oddali światła wielkiego miasta rozjaśniały kuchnię. W oddali migotał czerwony neon pubu „Pod Królewskim Gońcem". Harry uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem, czując piasek pod powiekami. Teraz czuł, że jest w domu.  
— Pan Potter wrócił! — Cichy szept w okolicy jego kolana sprawił, że Harry, któremu głowa zaczęła się kiwać sennie i opadać, podskoczył na krześle. Niedobrze, dał się zaskoczyć. Zmęczenie to żadna wymówka. — Stworek bardzo się cieszy, że znów może pana oglądać. Życzy pan sobie kolację?  
— Witaj, Stworku. — Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie do skrzata, który towarzyszył mu od jedenastu lat. Towarzyszył, nie służył. Mieszkając samotnie, Harry nauczył się cenić obecność drugiej żywej istoty koło siebie. — Połóż się spać. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, aby jeść.  
— Rozumiem — zaskrzeczał Stworek, kłaniając się nisko. Mimo wieloletnich starań, Harry'emu nie udało się wyplenić z niego tego służalczego nawyku. — Czy w takim razie życzy pan sobie kąpiel?  
— Nie, dziękuję. Kładź się, ja jeszcze chwilę tu posiedzę.  
Wyraźnie zawiedziony skrzat opuścił kuchnię. Wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom, Harry po chwili podążył za nim. Oczy kleiły mu się tak bardzo, że niemal po omacku dotarł do swojej sypialni. Pospiesznie zrzucił ubranie, nie dbając o lądujące na fotelu czy stoliku części garderoby i z lubością wsunął się do łóżka, między chłodne warstwy pościeli. Przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien był chociaż wziąć prysznic — od rana w podróży i w wielkim pędzie nie miał czasu na taki drobiazg, jak nawet pospieszna toaleta. Czuł, że jest cały spocony i śmierdzi potem, ale wyczerpanie dało o sobie znać. Zasnął, ledwo przyłożył głowę do poduszki.  
Za oknem Londyn tętnił życiem. Około drugiej w nocy nadeszła burza, przynosząc ze sobą ulewę. Na ulicach utworzyły się kałuże, neony rozmywały się w strugach deszczu, firanka w sypialni wydymała się szaleńczo. Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, pogrążony w spokojnym śnie. Kołdra zsunęła się na podłogę, ukazując bladą skórę i jeszcze bledszą długą bliznę, ciągnącą się od lewego obojczyka aż po biodro.

**xxx**

Obudził się koło południa, ale nawet po dwunastogodzinnym śnie nie czuł się wyspany. Ostatnich dziewięć tygodni, które upłynęły mu pod znakiem ciężkiej pracy i konieczności zachowania czujności nawet, gdy spał, wyczerpały go do cna. Podejrzewał, że musi minąć co najmniej kilka dni, aby był w stanie jako tako funkcjonować i naładować akumulatory. Na chwilę obecną miał już dość wszystkiego.  
Pospiesznie przełknął podane mu przez Stworka śniadanie, wypił kawę i opuścił mieszkanie. Musiał wyglądać dość dziwnie w płaszczu, ale po upałach Brazylii ten brytyjski czerwcowy dzień nadal wydawał mu się chłodny. Teleportował się publicznym świstoklikiem w pobliże siedziby aurorów, a dokładnie trzy przecznice dalej. Niespiesznym krokiem ruszył ulicą, jak zawsze mając oczy szeroko otwarte.  
Poczuł drobne ukłucie żalu, że świat czarodziejski, do którego trafił osiemnaście lat temu, a który urzekł go swoją odmiennością od szarej, mugolskiej rzeczywistości, nie jest już tym samym światem. Harry rozumiał, że postęp i zmiany są czymś nieuniknionym, ale nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że tak gwałtowne zmiany nastąpiły w stosunkowo krótkim czasie, mianowicie od czasu pokonania Voldemorta.  
Wtedy bowiem wybuchła niespotykana dotąd, wręcz szalona moda na mugoli.  
Jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu świat czarodziejski miał do mugoli stosunek dość ambiwalentny. W najlepszym wypadku uważano ludzi niemagicznych za osoby mało ciekawe, które żyją sobie w innym świecie — zagorzali wielbiciele w rodzaju pana Weasleya byli unikatami. Czarodzieje nie odczuwali potrzeby interesowania się niemagicznymi wynalazkami, a tym bardziej naśladowania mugoli. Nikt nie potrafił więc wytłumaczyć gwałtownego zainteresowania tym drugim światem, które po pokonaniu Voldemorta wybuchło niczym bomba i dało się porównać do masowej histerii.  
Efekty owego zainteresowania utrzymały się do dziś. Idąc ulicą, Harry mijał młode czarownice w dżinsach, T—shirtach i okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Co druga z nich miała na uszach słuchawki, które służyły tylko i wyłącznie od ozdoby, jako, że mugolskie urządzenia nie działały w czarodziejskim świecie i mimo wielu wysiłków, nie udało się tego zmienić. Harry nie wiedział już, co jest gorsze — te słuchawki czy atrapy telefonów komórkowych, które każda szanująca się, modna czarownica nosiła w torebce. W torebce, nie w sakwie.  
Hermiona naturalnie radowała się, widząc te zmiany. Twierdziła przy tym, że po raz pierwszy w historii może dojść do prawdziwego zbliżenia świata mugoli i czarodziejów. Harry szczerze w to wątpił, bowiem czarodzieje nadal nie zamierzali ujawniać, że magia istnieje. Naturalnie nie powiedział tego Hermionie, nie chcąc jej robić przykrości, ale w głębi ducha odczuwał smutek. Świat czarodziejski, do którego wkroczył w wieku jedenastu lat, a który urzekł go swoją odmiennością i atmosferą nieco zapomnianej przeszłości, już nie istniał. Miejsce tiar, sukni w wiktoriańskim stylu i pachnących ziołowo—kwiatowymi olejkami kobiet zaczęły zajmować dżinsy, wysokie kozaczki, balonowe gumy do żucia i perfumy Calvina Kleina. Naturalnie było to widoczne głównie wśród młodszego pokolenia. Nieco starsi ludzie trzymali fason i nie ulegali bezkrytycznie nowym modom, przez co ulice czarodziejskich miast tworzyły istny ubraniowy misz—masz. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że jest się w teatrze lub na planie filmowym.  
Harry przyspieszył kroku, starając się nie poddawać przygnębieniu. Czasem czuł się jak nie tolerujący żadnych zmian staruszek, który wszystko krytykuje twierdząc, że „za jego czasów było lepiej". _Bo było_. Zirytowany własnymi myślami omal nie zderzył się z farbowaną na blond dziewczyną o oczach w makijażu a la miś panda, cudem uniknął zdeptania małego yorka, po czym z ulgą wszedł do budynku Kwatery Głównej Aurorów, gdzie transportował się kominkiem z parteru na trzecie piętro — tam bowiem znajdował się gabinet szefa wydziału.  
Uchylił drzwi gabinetu. Drobna, gładko uczesana blondynka wystukiwała właśnie jakieś pismo. Na mugolskiej maszynie do pisania.  
— Cześć, Joanne. Szef wolny?  
— Hej, Harry. — Sekretarka uśmiechnęła się i puściła do niego oko. — Nie pytaj, tylko wchodź, czeka na ciebie od rana. Na serio byłeś w Brazylii? Nawet się nie opaliłeś.  
— Na serio. — Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem, nie starając się nawet tłumaczyć dziewczynie, że ostatnich dziewięć tygodni spędził na tropieniu zabójcy i drobiazgowym zbieraniu śladów, co wykluczało leżenie plackiem na słonecznej plaży.  
— Skończyłeś już podrywać mi asystentkę, Potter? To właź do środka! — doleciało z sąsiedniego pokoju. Harry rzucił Joanne przepraszające spojrzenie i wszedł do gabinetu szefa, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przywitał się i rozsiadł swobodnie w wygodnym fotelu z wysokim oparciem, podczas gdy Jonathan Greene wyjmował z małej, bocznej szafki pękatą butelkę i dwa kieliszki.  
— Anyżówka domowej roboty — powiedział. — Kieliszeczek?  
Harry skinął głową i przez chwilę obaj panowie rozkoszowali się w milczeniu ziołowym, aromatycznym trunkiem, tak mocnym, że aż palił w gardło. Greene odstawił kieliszek i bez słowa przesunął popielniczkę z brzegu stołu na jego środek, po czym wyjął papierosy.  
— Ja dziękuję — odparł Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni nieco pomiętą paczkę Lucky Strike'ów. — Mam własne.  
Palili w milczeniu, obserwując, jak pokój powoli zasnuwa się siwymi smugami dymu.  
— Świetna robota — odezwał się Greene gdzieś w połowie papierosa. — Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie ci to tak szybko.  
— Dziewięć tygodni, to niby ma być szybko? — Harry posłał szefowi krzywy uśmiech i strzepnął popiół z papierosa.  
— Biorąc pod uwagę, że facet przepadł jak kamień w wodę trzy lata temu, zmienił tożsamość i wygląd, to była naprawdę świetna robota — powiedział surowo Greene. — Nie bądź taki skromny. Tropiłeś tego gościa jak zajadły bulterier. Ale nie podobało mi się, że odmówiłeś wezwania posiłków.  
— Nie było potrzeby. — Harry zdusił niedopałek i rozpiął płaszcz, gdyż od anyżówki zaczęło mu się robić gorąco. — El Muerto nie wiedział, że ktoś depcze mu po piętach. Dlatego wziąłem go z zaskoczenia, jedną Drętwotą. Gdyby pojawiły się posiłki, mogłoby dojść do ostrej walki i ucierpiałby ktoś niewinny.  
— Wolałbym jednak, abyś nie zgrywał zucha. Nie obrażaj się — dodał pospiesznie Greene, widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego — ale mam wrażenie, że zwykle wolisz działać sam.  
— Zazwyczaj — odparł Harry po dłuższej przerwie. W jego głosie pojawił się lekki chłód. — Ale nie mam potrzeby zgrywania zucha. Po prostu potrafię ocenić sytuację. Jeśli nie ma zagrożenia i nie potrzebuję wsparcia, po prostu go nie wzywam.  
— W porządku — mruknął Greene, który jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
Harry sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa. Był zirytowany. Jeszcze w szkole wielokrotnie zarzucano mu nadmierną samodzielność i ryzykanctwo — szczególnie Snape. _Profesor_ Snape. Z czasem Harry zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że w złośliwych uwagach Mistrza Eliksirów kryło się sporo prawdy. Faktem było jednak, że wolał działać na własną rękę, niż w grupie, a w miarę upływu lat ta skłonność jeszcze się w nim pogłębiła. Nie był szczególnie zadowolony z tego powodu, ale irytowało go niepomiernie, gdy ktoś mu to wytykał. Nawet w dobrej wierze.  
— Zaraz pójdę napisać raport — powiedział, uśmiechając się z trudem. — Chciałbym się z tym uporać jeszcze dzisiaj, bo czekam na obiecany mi od dawna urlop.  
— No to bierz się do roboty — odparł Greene. — A jak skończysz, nie chcę cię tu widzieć przez dwa tygodnie.  
Harry zgasił papierosa i wstał.  
— Masz to jak w banku.  
— Tak z ciekawości — rzucił Greene, odprowadzając młodego aurora do drzwi. — Dokąd się wybierasz?  
— Na miłe, ciche odludzie, z dala od cywilizacji. Tam, gdzie będę mógł sobie połowić ryby.  
Harry opuścił gabinet Greene'a. Siedząca za biurkiem Joanne nawet nie próbowała udawać, że pracuje.  
— A więc idziesz w końcu na urlop — westchnęła, stukając paznokciami o blat. — Tobie to dobrze, wolne dwa tygodnie, w dodatku poza miastem. A może… — tu lekko zawiesiła głos — miałbyś ochotę na drinka dziś po pracy? Tak w ramach przygotowywania się do urlopu?  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, ale pokręcił głową.  
— Może innym razem — powiedział. — Dziś muszę się spakować i porządnie wyspać.  
Joanne wyglądała na zawiedzioną, ale ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Harry miał dziś ochotę, było wieczorne picie. Zresztą podrywanie asystentki szefa nie należało do jego obowiązków. Pożegnał się uprzejmie i ruszył korytarzem, w kierunku pokoju Rona.  
— Można? — zapytał, wsuwając głowę przed uchylone drzwi.  
— Można, można… Cholera, jestem do tyłu z robotą! — Ron szarpnął się z wściekłością za rudą czuprynę. W chwilę potem zamarł. — Harry? O żesz, co tak stoisz, właź! Tak długo cię tu nie było, że zupełnie zapomniałem, że tu pracujesz…  
— Ha, ha, ha, ale śmieszne…  
Przywitali się serdecznie, po czym Harry przysiadł na biurku, a Ron wpatrywał się zdegustowanym wzrokiem w stertę niechlujnie ułożonych dokumentów.  
— W życiu tego nie skończę — wymamrotał. — W życiu! To Hermiona jest poukładana, nie ja. A właśnie, skoro już wróciłeś, to dzisiaj jesz u nas kolację.  
— Może najpierw uprzedźmy Hermionę? — zasugerował Harry, świadom, że wpadanie bez zapowiedzi na kolację może być dość irytujące dla pani domu, nieprzygotowanej na dodatkową osobę przy stole.  
— Uprzedzę, nie bój się, ale trochę później. Do trzeciej jest na naradzie. Zresztą po drodze do nas weźmiemy coś na wynos, nie ma sensu bawić się w gotowanie. Może jakąś chińszczyznę? Dzieciaki bardzo się ucieszą na twój widok, ciągle pytały, kiedy wracasz…  
Przegadali tak prawie pół godziny, próbując w międzyczasie wspólnymi siłami doprowadzić do porządku porozrzucane wokół pergaminy. Wreszcie Harry zreflektował się, że przecież nagadają się dziś wieczorem i uzgodniwszy, że uporają się z robotą do szóstej trzydzieści, pospieszył do swojego gabinetu. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok niedużego, pełnego półek pokoju z oknem wychodzącym na park. Ale to nie powrót do znajomego miejsca, w którym spędzał tyle godzin dziennie, tak go radował. Cieszyło go coś wręcz przeciwnego — to, że przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie nie będzie miał okazji go oglądać.

**xxx**

Wrócił do siebie krótko przed północą, czując, że w głowie lekko mu szumi od nadmiaru czerwonego wina, którego żadne z nich sobie nie żałowało.  
Gdy jedenaście lat temu wprowadził się na Grimmauld Place, wytrzymał tam zaledwie trzy tygodnie. Nie był w stanie mieszkać w miejscu, które stało się kolejnym więzieniem jego ojca chrzestnego. To były trzy tygodnie męczarni, podczas których siadywał wieczorami w milczeniu, nasłuchując, czy na schodach nie rozlegną się szybkie i zdecydowane kroki. Zasypiając, miał wrażenie, że panująca wokół cisza przewierca mu uszy. Budząc się, podświadomie oczekiwał znajomego gwizdania, które towarzyszyło nieodłącznie Syriuszowi podczas golenia. A przez cały czas miał wrażenie, jakby gorycz i smutek jego ojca chrzestnego wsiąknęły w ściany i teraz wydobywały się z nich niczym złowieszcza mgła, nasycając atmosferę tego domu swoim trującym oddechem.  
Nie był w stanie dłużej tam mieszkać, nie chciał jednak sprzedawać domu w obce ręce.  
Dwa dni przed ślubem Rona i Hermiony odwiedził ich, wręczając im prezent ślubny — klucze do domu na Grimmauld Place oraz sporządzony notarialnie akt darowizny. Podczas, gdy młodzi narzeczeni przyglądali mu się w osłupieniu, wyjaśnił im spokojnie powody swojej decyzji.  
Hermiona rozpłakała się wtedy jak dziecko. Ron nie uronił nawet jednej łzy, ale uściskał Harry'ego tak mocno, że omal nie połamał mu żeber.  
Kilka lat później Hermiona zdradziła mu, że po jego wyjściu Ron również płakał. Harry oczywiście nigdy nie zdradził przyjacielowi, że o tym wie, ale czuł, że to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie zrobił w życiu.  
Teraz, gdy odwiedzał Grimmauld Place, nie patrzył z niechęcią na stary, ponury gmach, w którym żyło tyle pokoleń zajadłych, przesyconych nienawiścią istot. Teraz mieszkała tu szczęśliwa, młoda rodzina, która odpędziła upiory i duchy przeszłości, a śmiech dzieci wykurzył atmosferę zastałego żalu. Dom rodziny Black wreszcie stał się wesołym, pogodnym ogniskiem domowym kochających się ludzi.  
Gdy lekko wstawiony Harry otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania, nie mógł nie dostrzec, jak bardzo jest tu pusto i cicho. Czyste, schludne mieszkanie emanowało niemal sterylnym spokojem, w którym nie było miejsca na kłótnie czy zapiekłą gorycz, ale i na śmiech.  
Tu miał po prostu spokój. Tu mógł odetchnąć i być sobą.  
I mieć wreszcie święty spokój, czyli coś, czego od wielu lat pragnął.  
Powiesił płaszcz na wieszaku w przedpokoju i zastanawiając się, czy nie przełożyć pakowania na jutro rano, przeszedł do sypialni. Tu czekała go miła niespodzianka. W kącie stał wypełniony schludnie ułożonymi rzeczami duży kufer, obok przygotowane wędki.  
— Pan Potter jest już spakowany — zaskrzeczał Stworek, wyłaniając się z kuchni. — Stworek wszystko przygotował jak należy.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Życie od razu stało się weselsze.  
— Wiesz, że jesteś niezastąpiony? — powiedział. — Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.  
Wyraźnie zawstydzony skrzat wbił wzrok w podłogę, ale Harry dostrzegł, że ze wzruszenia aż poczerwieniały mu uszy. Nagle zrobiło mu się przykro, że dla tego oddanego mu bezgranicznie stworzenia zwykły komplement jest czymś niezwykłym. Miał wielką ochotę zaproponować Stworkowi, aby usiedli w kuchni i wspólnie wypili herbatę, ale wiedział, że dla skrzata byłaby to propozycja nie do przyjęcia. Harry westchnął. Dla czarodziejów z dziada pradziada wydawanie poleceń skrzatom domowym było czymś zupełnie normalnym. Dla niego nie.  
Gdy rozgrzany po gorącej kąpieli i z wilgotnymi włosami usiadł przy stole kuchennym, paląc papierosa, spadły pierwsze krople deszczu.  
Spacerujący po parapecie samotny gołąb otrząsnął się i odleciał.


End file.
